


Day 8: Telepathic Bonds

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nudity, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Charles is quite convincing when he wants something, not even Erik can be immune to the temptation of a seductive telepath.





	Day 8: Telepathic Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy I put a lot more work in this than usual, doing my damnedest to keep up this kinktober. Drop a kudos or comment if you enjoyed or want to request something! <3


End file.
